


O Christmas Tree

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Christmas Tree, How Do I Tag, M/M, shownu best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Jooheon and Changkyun can't decide what tree to buy and what better way to decide than to play rock paper scissors
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	O Christmas Tree

“I like that one better, it’s taller” Changkyun pouts and exhales white air out

“No, I like that one, it’s cute” Jooheon insists, pointing at a tree in front of them

They stood in the clutter of people in the snow trying to find a perfect Christmas tree. So far, they’ve gotten nowhere, and the weather seems like it’s getting even worse.

Changkyun woke Jooheon up at the crack of dawn just to drive two hours to Hyunwoo’s warehouse, hoping to be the first ones to pick the best tree. Of course, Jooheon’s car decided to break down halfway there, making them a tad bit late to pick a tree.

They reached the warehouse meeting it almost completely empty; just a few trees here and there and the more they stood arguing with each other, the more trees are getting bought

“It’s not going to fit inside our house, Kyun,” Jooheon sighs

Changkyun whines frustratedly “You underestimate our house, you’ll never know if you don’t try”

“The indoor trampoline you got didn’t even fit in the doorway,” Jooheon grumbles

“I made that mistake once, jeez” 

Jooheon rubs his hands together, hoping to gain some warm friction because it feels like his fingers are going to fall off “Okay..why don’t we just play rock, paper, scissors? The winner picks the tree they want” 

Changkyun thinks for a moment before nodding slowly “Fine”

They step away from each other a little; one hand behind their backs with their eyes squinted at each other

“Rock, paper, scissors!” Jooheon calls.

Their hands come out and they both groan “It’s a tie” Changkyun says

Jooheon rolls his eyes “No shit”

Clattering sounds interrupts their little game. They turn around to face the noise and stare dumbfoundedly 

They watch as a couple heave up the tree Changkyun had his eyes on, while Jooheon’s tree gets picked into a black truck, leaving the warehouse empty and cold

“Sorry boys, you were too late,” Hyunwoo calls behind him “The last tree was just delivered”  
Distracted in the heat of the moment, they didn’t notice the warehouse getting emptied and now they’re standing in the middle of a warehouse with no tree

“You have to have at least one tree left, Hyunwoo” Jooheon says as they trail after him deeper into the warehouse in a storage room filled with boxes

Hyunwoo hums “I’ll see if I can find something, if not you guys are probably going home with nothing” 

He picks up a clipboard on one of the boxes, and scans through the paper pinned on it. Jooheon and Changkyun stare expectedly at him 

“Hmm, there should be one in the storage,” he says after a while 

The tree is small. Smaller than the one Jooheon had his eyes on, but it’s perfect. It looks cute and small, ready to be decorated with whatever ornaments Changkyun can get his hands on. Hyunwoo gives them the tree for free and they make their way into the car.

(The tree didn’t fit in the car or on top of it, so Hyunwoo had to stuff it in his truck, following their car behind)

**Author's Note:**

> i think i did pretty well with the word count, only 23 words over :)
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
